Barney
'' ''This article is about the character. For the TV show, see Barney & Friends. Barney the Dinosaur is a two hundred million year (two dinosaur years) old, six-foot tall, purple tyrannosaurus Rex with a green tummy, who comes to life through a child's imagination. He is best known for his evil acts. Interests Barney likes torturing kids and luring them into parks. Personality Barney is a wise, playful, and helpful father figure to his friends and a kind friend to other people. Barney even happens to know people the kids don't know. He always knows what to say when his friends need help or advice. He's cheerful whenever he's happy and mature when he needs to be. But in reality he is really a cruel, murderous, and sadistic dinosaur who lures kids to his lair in order to kill them. Design Barney is purple and about six feet tall with five green spots on his back and three close to the end of his tail, which was so long it almost dragged the ground in the first few episodes of Barney & The Backyard Gang, ''but it was shortened from time to time. He has black eyes with white pupils. Barney is known for his big white teeth and friendly grin. Barney is also known for his yellow toenails. Creation Barney was first created in 1987 by Sheryl Leach, who was looking for a way to entertain her then 2 year old son, Patrick. Originally Barney was going to be a blanket. When that was proven to be too hard, he became a teddy bear who came to life. However, Patrick was fascinated by a dinosaur exhibit at a museum, particularly the Tyrannosaurus Rex, so Sheryl made Barney a T-Rex. Kathy Parker, who had helped Sheryl create the character, agreed to the change, but on the condition that he was not to appear menacing (a realistic T-Rex would have scared her daughter Kaitlin). In the end, he was colored purple to appeal to both genders (Leach had a thing for the color purple as well), had his features softened (i.e. "toe balls" in place of claws), and was named Barney. Portrayal Costume Actors *David Voss (1988–1990) *'David Joyner' (1991–2001) *'Carey Stinson' (1994, 2001, 2002–present)﻿ *Alan Bruce (1994, understudy in ''Barney Live in New York City) *Josh Martin (1997–1998) *Maurice Scott (1997, 2004) *Antwaun Steele (1999–2001, 2010–2011) Voice Actors *'Bob West' (1988–2000) *Duncan Brennan (1997–1999, 2000–2002) *Tim Denver (2000–2002) *'Dean Wendt' (2002–present) Catchphrases *Super-Dee-duper! *Tee-rific! *Stu-u-u-pendous *That was fun! *Oh, boy! Oh, boy! *Remember, I love you! *Prepare to Die, you Fucking Whores. *Screw this, I'm not going to pay for these motherfucking groceries. Appearances *Barney first appeared in "Our Friend, Barney", though he was introduced to most of the Backyard Gang in "A Day at the Beach". *In 2007, Barney made a special appearance in The Sunny Side Up Show with Nina for Thanksgiving. He made another appearance with Sean in the St. Valentine's Day episode in 2009. Barney also hosted "Sprout's Dino-Mite Valentine's Sing-A-Long" with Dorothy the Dinosaur, which contained a back-to-back marathon of Barney & Friends and Dorothy the Dinosaur. *Barney (along with Baby Bop and BJ) has made appearances in the Macy's Thanksgiving Day Parade. They also appeared in "Kids for Character". *Barney appeared in the We Are Family music video along with characters from fellow children's TV shows. *Barney also made an appearance with Dolly Parton in 2004 to open her Dollywood amusement park. Trivia *When he first appeared in 1988, Barney had a deep, mature tone in his voice and a deep blue-violet, but as the years went by, his voice got even higher to make him sound younger. His shade of purple also varied. *Since "Waiting for Santa", Barney has been a magenta color technically. Since then he has changed his appearance slightly and gotten a lighter magenta color over time. Despite this, his color is only claimed as purple by HIT Entertainment. *Some concept names for Barney were Cosby, Colby, and Danny. *Although Barney's birthday has been celebrated five times on the series (including Birthday Bash), he remains over 200 million years old. *Barney's favorite foods are peanut-butter sandwiches (with a glass of milk), vegetables, pumpernickel bread, and pistachios (as of Season 11) Retrieved from Barney wiki. See also *Barney Through the Years Category:Barney Category:Characters Category:Dinosaurs Category:Males Category:Villains Category:Torturers Category:Liars Category:Murderers Category:Tricksters Category:Kidnappers Category:Perverts Category:Pedophiles Category:Sadistics Category:Villains who aren't revealed to be bad at first